tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Thar
Player Name: xben45 Character Name: Thar Character Full Name: Thar Bowat Affiliation(s): None Class: Rogue Race: Human Alignment: Neutral Evil Faith: None Build: Small and Wiry. Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 156 Eye Color: brown Hair Style & Color: Red straight hair with a beard and a connecting mustache Skin/fur Color: Tan Armor/Garment Type: Leather when in action, cloth when not. Usual Attire: Thar is usually seen in studded leather armor, however when out of the public eye prefers an assortment of robes. Personality: Thar is a calm, calculating individual. He is a criminal but he has a set of boundaries and morals he follows. Thar is cautious but he loves to pry and seek information. He always has overall motives for his actions and always has a dual reason in his decisions. He almost never lets his emotions show. History: Thar grew up in Westfall on a farm. A few months after he was born, bandits came and raided his farm. They burnt it down and took Thar as an infant. The bandits raised Thar as one of their own, as they couldn't bring themselves to kill him or leave him to die. They taught him all the tricks of being a criminal. When Thar turned 16, the bandits thinking he was old enough, told Thar what had happened to his parents. Thar went into a rage and stabbed the bandits that has raised him all his life in their sleep. After that incident Thar couldn't stand living in Westfall anymore, so he moved to Stormwind. He was living in the streets stealing here and there using the skills he learned as a small boy, he kept himself alive. After a year of doing this he was caught by a man that he was trying to pickpocket. He grew quite scared and pleaded with the man not to turn him into the guard. The man laughed and told Thar he was quite good and would he like some work. Thar couldn't believe his luck! He was off the hook and was getting a decent amount of pay for helping the man. He assisted the man in robberies and holdups in the dark alleys of Stormwind. However after a year of this he decided to start out on his own, as he felt it was time for him to make a life for himself instead of living in someone elses shadow. So when he turned 18 he started free lancing looking for thieving jobs and stealing here and there to make his way. Soon after he started this life he developed a code of morals for himself. He didn't want what happened to him have to happen to anyone else. After a month of striking out on his own Thar realized that he was lonely and needed more money than he was getting from small thefts, he began to do bigger jobs. One time he was breaking and entering into a wealthy merchants home. Unfortunately Thar didn't realize that the merchant was home and rather than aborting the job he decided to kill the merchant. Thar is already sneaky and so the merchant did not notice his presence. So Thar snuck up behind the merchant and slit his throat before the merchant could scream. As a result of this, Thar became more ruthless and cunning, eventually doing more and more killing jobs. Since he still wasn't a good killer Thar made sure to only take jobs on remote farms or small towns so that if he messed up he could still get out of there without being caught. After a few years of doing this Thar became more proficient making less mistakes on every job and took on more dangerous jobs. This got to a point where Thar became a good hitman to only do spy/hitman jobs although from time to time he will take on a thief job. To this day he continues to make money this way however continues to adhere to his own set of morals, only taking jobs where he deems the people to be unlawful. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Characters